


(pregame) Korekiyo's diary

by governingGiraffe



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/governingGiraffe/pseuds/governingGiraffe
Summary: :P
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 14





	(pregame) Korekiyo's diary

Dear Diary,

Today I went to a random place and met a bunch of random people signing up for danganronpa. It might’ve been the greatest mistake of my life. Is it because I’m getting pressured to go back home? That too but the biggest thing is the people that auditioned. Truly disgusting. Hmm, I didn’t just bring this diary to record my regular life. I'm using these first few pages to record the life I have left. I don’t think I’m going to make it out alive in danganronpa I’m probably going to be a victim or a murder that fails. Even if I do win I will have to go back home which will be a huge dread. I guess signing up for danganronpa is completely horrible, what was I thinking!

Today is a new day, a new day to suffer from these sickening people. I’ve been in the same room with some of these idiots and I thought I could last Mabey 6-7 days. Right? Well, I was wrong, it’s only day 2 and I’m already losing it. There is a person called Ouma or Kokichi Ouma there, especially annoying than everybody that I met. He has another person following him. It's a burden, it's like a package of two piles of trash. One named Ouma, one named Saihara, how annoying they bother me every day. 

Saihara has blue hair and yellow eyes and for some reason has a bloody nose often, Ouma is short and annoying he’s really an attention attractor and he just has pity on his forehead, and finally, there is a guy called Momota he is a strong stupid idiot you could call him a bully but all he does is bully Ouma which I’m all for. 

Day five I’m losing it, as all you know Ouma is a pervert and I feel like I’m the only one who knows that. While Saihara says “Ouma! Ouma!! Baby! Baby Ouma!!” and it really gets on my nerves. Honestly, I think I’ll die from going crazy before I die from danganronpa. If I don’t I’ll be tied up and in a mental asylum. 

We have our rooms and each one of us is basically losing sleep because of all the snoring Mamota makes. All the walls are as thin as paper and for the worst touch, Ouma sleeps in Kaito’s room now. Of course, after all this gayness someone has to pop up, and that person is Chabashira. She hates gay people and will literally burn anyone to the ground. And if that isn’t enough noise and ruckus we got a queen bee inside the room she will pick on every single person, including me. 

Day six today is the second to last day I’m surprised I’ve made it this far. I and Saihara are now “okay” with each other. I guess we're the only ones that actually listen to each other. I talk about the theories and trying to be an anthropologist I have and he talks about blood, Ouma, and poison. Actually I wouldn’t say this out loud but I can call him Shuichi now, I’ll count him as my first friend. 

Day seven I actually started to grow a custom to these people. I wish I did that earlier, but I figured out that Ouma’s okay. But I’m not calling him Kokichi yet! And Mamota is so stupid that he’s really funny to trick. So I guess I’ve made some friends on the last day. But at least me, Ouma, Shuichi, and Kaito are all fine friends. For some reason, I wanted to stay in this room for some longer.


End file.
